Kuroi
Mini-Bio Kuroi is an American wrestler, currently working for the XHF (Xtreme Hardcore Federation) promotion. He has previously worked for a few other wrestling promotions such as DBW (Divaboard Wrestling), OSW (Old School Wrestling), and IPW (Impact Professional Wrestling) Standing at 6'7" and at 275 pounds, he exists in the XHF as one of the powerhouses. Non-Wrestling History Kuroi was born on December 13, 1975. He is born in a family of two, but that's just as far as Kuroi, or everyone else knows. Kuroi has a brother, Ototo, who made a brief-stint in XHF, but left just as easily. Very shortly after birth, Kuroi was abandoned by his parents, the reason is unknown, but what is certain is that he spent his life, surviving through the streets of Boston. He participated in several gangs as a form of protection from other gangs, and to build up his strength. He was known to have been in gangs as early as the tender age of eight. At the age of seventeen, he became one of the most skilled member in many of the gangs, being the most feared man in Boston. He has been in jail a number of times on counts such as vandalism and assault. Contrary to very common rumor, Kuroi has only committed one murder throughout his lifetime, a little boy named Chris. He was able to evade conviction through XHF's omnipotent lawyers, claiming it to be self-defense.. At the age of twenty, Kuroi laid off the gang violence for a little while, feeling he needs little protection. He began taking his skills to the ring, as he joined a little independent wrestling federation near his home. There he quickly rose to the top, and earned top titles, in an instant. After receiving an invitation to try out at DBW, Kuroi was so certain to get in there, and out of this hell-hole, that he burned the world championship into a crisp, and erased his name from the record books. Divaboard Wrestling This was Kuroi's first wrestling promotion. His first match was against Nightmare for the Hardcore Championship, which was a loss. After a few matches there, a mixture of victories and losses, he quickly grew unsatisfied with the company, and jumped to XHF; however, he came back in the summer of 2005, during its summer season, to be in the ruling stable, Imperium. He teamed up with Hong Kong Chigger, and through a tournament, they rose to become the DBW Tag Team Champions, and kept the titles until the DBW's close after the summer season ended. Impact Professional Wrestling The first season of Divaboard Wrestling eventually stemmed off into its own promotion, where it became known as Impact Professional Wrestling. Kuroi's notable achievement in this, is finally getting the opportunity to have a rematch with Nightmare, this time, a victory. Kuroi became Hardcore Champion, and held the title for a few months. He dropped the title as he lacked interest for the company, and business was doing bad. Old School Wrestling One of the biggest wrestling promotions, NAWF (North American Wrestling Federation), stemmed off its training ground, OSW (Old School Wrestling). Kuroi joined in the beginning, and became a member of a sixteen-man tournament, to find its first OSW Heavyweight Champion. After going through a number of participants, Kuroi emerged as the victor of the tournament and as OSW's first World Heavyweight Champion. Kuroi held the title around his waist for five months, until he lost the belt. Simply after, he'd leave, and stay at his two promotions at the time, XHF and XCW. Xtreme Championship Wrestling This was the promotion where Kuroi won his first championship belt in the big leagues. While a valued wrestler there, he achieved great success. He was the first XCW Global Heavyweight Champion, and the night after, won the XCW World Heavyweight Championship. He was undefeated during the double-title run, and was controlling the company between his fingers. He later grew a hatred with owner, Red Fusion, and through an unknown incident involving the disrespect of the company's belts, he was fired from the company. Xtreme Hardcore Federation This is the company where Kuroi spent most of his energy. This is the promotion where he calls home, and he has worked there since October 2004. He spent the first month or so feuding MGK and Punker. They had a triple threat Hardcore Number One Contenders match at their first pay-per-view, Bonafide Homicide. MGK being the victor to the match, faced off at the next Gastro, beating Snake and becoming the XHF Hardcore Champion, but Kuroi wasn't done yet. After many matches during the month, Kuroi lost all, and MGK moved on. Kuroi tasted his first burst of victory as a notable achievement when he was the victor to the third fall in the XHF Triple Fall match, the first fall being the Phoenix Championship, the second for the European, and the third fall for the United States Championship. Kuroi won his first belt at XHF as the United States Champion. During his stint as United States Champion, he had plenty firsts such as matches with Cosmo, and AJ Phoenix. He lost the belt very shortly to Platinum, through the result of Cosmo interfering in the match, and sending Kuroi into a coma. El Diablo After a week or so, Kuroi was reborn into a man, hiding behind a mask to cover his battle-wounds and scars. He has completely turned insane, not even knowing his own identity or who he is. During this run, he captured the Phoenix Championship by winning it off a fatal-fourway including those including REM and T-Bird. He holds onto the belt, for a few moments, until losing it to an old ECF-veteran, known as Smash. After an accidental hammer attack that night, he reverted into an even more feeble state... Kurrito Caribbean Kool Not much to say, other than he was a poor excuse of a wrestler, and was Kuroi's worst moment. United States Championship Part II Reverting to Kuroi soon afterwards, he soon goes back to the land of glory, as he wins the United States Championship off MGK in what was his first victory towards him. Kuroi rises back in the game, and develops a short feud with Apollyon, in which he loses the belt again at the XHF Birthday Show. Jeff Davis After a series of plastic surgery operations, Kuroi became known as a man who changes his whole persona, JD. Rather spending time on wrestling, he cares more about women. He joined a group with others who enjoyed his new interests of beer, women, gambling, AJ Phoenix and MGK for a brief group known as TXD. They hung out well for a while, until they began growing tired of each other, and parted ways. Jeff Davis soon became a victim of an attack by Rage, taking away his looks, and turning him back into Kuroi, making him realize what's important in his life. Fury Feud Kuroi came back to full force in April 2006, and came to feud with Fury. Kuroi was on a rampage, hating anything and everything that had to do with the Rage family, and Fury being the powerhouse of the family, Kuroi was drawn to hurting him. With a month of interrupting each other's matches, and screwing each other, the feud manifested into a match at 2004's Retribution, where Kuroi won the feud, after the Kuroi Kill. AJ Phoenix X*Crown Feud On the same night on Retribution, AJ Phoenix retained the X*Crown Championship by defeating Rage. After on the turnbuckle, celebrating his victory. He jumps off, attacked with The Death Call, Kuroi's old finisher, superkick. Kuroi was locked in a feud with AJ Phoenix for this month, where he fought against the odds the entire month. It started where he was in a Triple Threat match with Kevin Hardaway and MGK, with AJ Phoenix as the special referee. After attacking Kuroi, he made MGK the winner, reuniting Overdrive. The next Gastro, Kuroi went one on one against AJ Phoenix for the X*Crown Championship. Kuroi lost after a number of repeat offenses such as foreign weapon attacks, and interference from MGK. Kuroi, dissatisfied with this lack of justice, continued this war against AJ, until AJ Phoenix proposed a match at End of Days, an Ultimate-X Match, against AJ Phoenix and former XHF Champion, Jeremy Lewis. During the match, the belt fell off its holding place, into the hands of all three competitors, and turned into a tug of war. The belt flew into the air and landed on AJ's chest, ruling him the champion. July 2006 July 2006 proved to be one of the biggest months for him, as during that time, he was seen to be one of the main eventers in the company. He was involved in the Elimi-Cake-Tion match in the Birthday Show's main event featuring the company's five best stars. He placed third, scoring higher than Death Train, and the XHF owner himself, Mongo The Destroyer. He was third to a tying-MGK and Chris Kanyon. After this match, he was involved in a tag match with MGK against Chris Kanyon and Jason Anderson, a member of the Kanyon Enterprise, at the time. The match ended as a no-contest, as Kuroi took an evil turn to become the XHF's biggest heel the summer by kidnapping MGK's girlfriend, Carli. The hatred for each other grew into catastrophic numbers as Kuroi dehumanized her, and gave her a new identity, fluffy. This pitted Kuroi in a match against MGK at Overheated for the number one contendership to the XHF World Heavyweight Championship. The match rules were... ECF Doomsday Cage, a match type idolized by MGK. Despite being Kuroi's first time in the match, he still managed to win. He returned Carli to him, and went on to main event Xtreme Impact. Kanyon Feud During the Kanyon feud, new things happened. A new match type was invented. Kuroi was on a quest to turn the XHF into his, a world where there were only warriors, and Kuroi saw a weakness in Chris Kanyon, his ego. He tested him by stealing his XHF World Heavyweight Championship, driving him insane. During this month, he faced off with Chris Kanyon, and developed a friendship with former XHF Champion, Death Trap. This feud manifested itself into a "None Betta" match at Xtreme Impact, where the winner had to make the loser say that the winner was betta in order to win. During the match, while Kuroi was very close in making Kanyon admit Kuroi was betta, Kanyon was still the victor, and still forced Kuroi to say that Kanyon was betta. After this match, Kuroi was run over by a car, and faced injuries. He took some time off to heal himself. European Championship Kuroi returned to the ring, at least for a little while. He faced Hardcore Harry as his return to the ring, and was able to win the European Championship off of him. At this time, he was teamed up with former XHF European Champion himself, Death Train. Notable Feuds Kuroi had many notable feuds throughout his days in the XHF such as: - MGK - AJ Phoenix - Fury - Chris Kanyon Notable Matches Vs. Cosmo, T-Bird, Snake, Cash, and Rat Bastard to win the United States Championship for the first time on December 26, 2004, by pinning T-Bird on the third fall of this three falls match. Vs MGK to win the United States Championship for the second time on June 22, 2005. Vs Hardcore Harry on January 6, 2007 to win the XHF European Championship. Vs MGK on July 30, 2006 in a Doomsday Cage for #1 Contendership to the XHF Championship. vs Chris Kanyon in the first ever "None Betta" match on August 27, 2006. While a loss, it was Kuroi's first one-on-one Pay Per View Main Event. Vs MGK, Chris Kanyon, Mongo The Destroyer, and Deathtrain on the XHF's Fifth Birthday. It was an elimi-cake-tion match and Kuroi was third place, and last man eliminated. Vs. AJ Phoenix on April 29, 2007. This match has a put an end to their rivalry as Kuroi refuses to ever want to see AJ again...